Bob Barr
Background * Former US Congressman Bob Barr quit the GOP and took a leadership Position within the Libertarian Party in December 2006 * Bob Barr is on the Libertarian National Committee as regional representative of southeastern states * From Atlanta : Office of Bob Barr, 900 Circle 75 Pkwy., Suite 1280, Atlanta, GA 30339 : 770-836-1776 (V) · 678-384-5745 (F) Links * http://www.BobBarr.org Media * NPR interview, http://www.npr.org/templates/story/story.php?storyId=95394235 Video thumb|300px|right * Bob Barr, Libertarian candidate for US President, gives a one-hour talk in Pittsburgh at Carnegie Mellon University on October 10, 2008. Introduction by Dave Powell, Libertarian chair of Allegheny County, Titus North, Green party candidate for US Congress, and Libertarian state rep candidate. This video was put on Google Video by Mark Rauterkus and then harvested and put to Viddler and YouTube. * Bob Barr was at CMU on October 10, 2008. * His talk was filmed and put online by Mark Rauterkus. Planks * National ID-article-Barr * Spending-plank-Barr, Big Government and Big Spending, the root of all problems. * Liberty-plank-Barr, Maximize Individual Liberty & Restore the Constitution * Borders-plank-Barr, Secure the Borders * Defense-plank-Barr, Restore National Defense Articles * Blagojevich-statement-Barr, Senate in Land of Lincoln tosses away basic fairness, published in the Atlanta Journal Constitution on January 28, 2009. * w:c:AforAthlete:Steroids-editorial-Bob_Barr from Feb 2009 about baseball and steriods. * deficit_plans-plank-Barr for the Journal-Constitution on February 25, 2009 Details December 2006 (Washington, D.C.) On Tuesday evening, former Congressman Bob Barr, a Life Member of the Libertarian Party, was offered the position of Regional 4 Representative of the Libertarian National Committee. The state chairs of Region 4, which is made up of Florida, South Carolina, North Carolina, Georgia, Tennessee, Mississippi, and Alabama met via teleconference to discuss the matter after the recent resignation of Mark Bodenhausen for medical reasons. The state leaders enthusiastically endorsed Barr as their representative to lead them into the 2008 presidential election season. In addition to having served eight years in the House of Representatives, Barr serves as a Board Member of the National Rifle Association and is Chairman of Patriots to Restore Checks and Balances. He also is a member of The Constitution Project’s Initiative on Liberty and Security at Georgetown University. He advises a variety of public policy organizations, including the American Conservative Union and the American Civil Liberties Union. Barr is President and CEO of Liberty Strategies, an Atlanta-based consulting firm with offices in the Washington, DC area. He practices both civil and criminal law. LNC Chair William Redpath stated, "Bob Barr's willingness to serve as a leader of the Libertarian Party represents a significant and positive development for our organization. The Libertarian Party played a pivotal role in key races in 2006 and has emerged as a strong and principled political force." Redpath continued, "The antiquated two-party system was dealt a blow today as we have welcomed a patriotic statesman into our ranks with the intent of using his vast experience and widespread respect to help recruit and elect Libertarian candidates of his caliber." Barr's first official action as LNC representative will be to organize a meeting with state party leaders to address party building and political goals for 2007. After accepting the position, former Congressman Barr stated, "I'm pleased to assist the Party of Principle in this capacity and hope to further our political success as we move closer to the 2008 election cycle. Being a member of this body is a serious and long-term commitment that I gladly accept. As importantly, I'm happy to announce that I am now a proud, card-carrying Libertarian who is committed to helping elect leaders who will strive for smaller government, lower taxes and abundant individual freedom. I encourage other Americans from across the political spectrum to join me." Barr, Bob